Three AM
by Kana To Hana
Summary: It was supposed to be a get together at Feliks' house in order to work on their project. But somehow, it turned into a slumber party. But what happens after lights out? Horror movies, board games, stolen kisses, and blackmail. Canada x Japan and hints of PoLiet.


Canada and Japan 3 am

Note: This is my first attempt at writing…BL. -/- It's also late and I'll likely just go with the flow of things since I only have a vague idea on where I'll be taking the story. It'll probably be some light fluff…

An entanglement of limbs and heavy breathing filtered the warm air. Flushed faces were filled with exhaustion. Small droplets of sweat trailed down their foreheads.

"J-just a little more…" coaxed a male voice.

Another person whined softly.

"I-I don't think I can hold on much long- AH!"

The sound of a thud rumbled through the house, followed by a chorus of groans.

"Damn it! So close… Like, thanks a lot Toris."

Panning down, a mat with colored shapes came into view, where several people were slowly getting up. Standing on a chair, was a blonde man with bright blue eyes beneath his rimmed glasses and his cowlick standing up proudly. A childish smile played on his lips.

"Alright! It looks like the victory for this round goes to my team; nothing less from those who have the hero on their side!"

Another blonde, with large eyebrows and forest green eyes shook his head.

"Honestly Alfred… Are you still spouting nonsense about being a hero? What are you, five?"

Alfred jumped off the chair and just chuckled. He walked over to the usually grumpy man and slapped his back a little too hard.

"Dude, you're just jealous that I'm _way_ cooler than a boring stiff like you. Oh come on Artie! Loosen up a little."

'Artie' grunted from the impact and he rubbed his back after recovering. He growled in annoyance.

"It's _Arthur_. Bloody Yankee…"

A brunette with hair just above the shoulders tied in a loose, yet now somewhat messy ponytail and green eyes approached the two nervously.

"P-please, let's not fight. We're here to enjoy ourselves, remember?"

Yet another blonde approached them, his hair just barely reached his shoulders and he also donned green eyes. He had a feminine appearance to him as he was attired in a somewhat tight pink t shirt with Feliks written on the front and black flannel pajama bottoms.

"Don't like, bother Toris. Those two will probably be at it all night. Leave them be and let's just, like enjoy my slumber party, 'kay?"

Toris stared hesitantly at the bickering duo and then back at Feliks. With an exasperated sigh, Feliks grabbed a hold of Toris' hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

A slumber party… That was one way to put it. It definitely sounded odd; especially at their age. Not to mention that it was an all-_male_ slumber party. Really, they were supposed to be working on a group project, but somehow they had pretty much lost interest on the subject when Feliks had pulled out several games. The enticement was too much for the fun loving Alfred who had managed to convince the others to join in.

There was a gentle knock on the door, followed by a ring of the doorbell. Feliks sauntered towards the door and tugged it open, revealing a petite raven haired boy, often mistaken for a girl. He looked on apologetically with his chocolate colored eyes.

"I'm so sorry Feliks-san! My after school activities ran a li- Ano… what is going on?" he looked around mid-sentence and noted that the others were grabbing some snacks, and then heading for the living room.

Not only that, but Feliks was attired rather… strangely. As if he was getting ready for bed or something…

"Like, it's about time Kiku… It's just that the topic was _sooo _lame that I decided to spice things up a little," he explained.

He invited Kiku in, leading him to the living room. Alfred looked up from Feliks' DVD collection, grinning widely.

"Hey Keeks!" he greeted.

Kiku smiled uncertainly and placed his things near the coffee table.

"Hello Alfred-kun, Arthur-san," he greeted back.

Arthur was reclined in the comfortable chair with a bottle of water in hand. He nodded in his direction with acknowledgement.

"Nice timing! We were just thinking about watching a movie," Alfred chirped.

Kiku hesitated for a moment.

"Ano… Then what about our project?"

Toris entered the living room with a bowl brimming with popcorn and Feliks trailing beside him practically talking his ear off.

"Um… We could always work on it in the morning? Besides, once Feliks and Alfred start goofing around, it's hard to get them back on track," said a soft voice.

Kiku looked around in alarm. Who had said that? There was a small sigh.

"Over here…" the voice mumbled.

Kiku followed the direction and found a blonde with slightly wavy hair with a curl sticking out and violet colored eyes behind glasses. He held a very strong resemblance to Alfred, who was currently arguing with Arthur about what movie to watch. He sat quietly on the couch.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry, uh…"

What was his name again? Kiku couldn't really put his finger on it. Now that he thought about it, they had been grouped up in a group of six; which meant that they shared the same class. So why was it so hard to remember his name? The blonde was use to the treatment and noted the puzzled look on Kiku's face.

"Matthew," he provided.

Kiku repeated the name in his head several times so he wouldn't forget his name. He felt a little flustered over the fact that he had appeared so rude to Matthew.

"Matthew," repeated Kiku aloud.

Matthew smiled quietly. Kiku made a grab for his things. Well, if they weren't going to work on the project, he didn't really see a reason to stay any longer. It's not that he didn't enjoy the company of the others… A firm hand grasped his wrist.

"I claim Kiku on my team!" chirped Alfred.

Kiku blinked in confusion. Not even a few minutes ago, Alfred had been looking through the DVDs.

"EH?"

Feliks gave him a thumb up in approval as he pulled Arthur and Toris near him.

"OK! I'll have Toris and Arthur on my team then."

Kiku still looked perplexed. Exactly what were they talking about? Matthew stood beside the two.

"Charades," he whispered.

Charades…? But he had never agreed to this.

"I really should get g-," Kiku began.

Alfred didn't let him get a word in as he dragged him towards the coffee table, where Feliks had set up the game. Matthew couldn't help but chuckle at Kiku's bewildered expression.

"Okay! Our team first!" demanded Alfred.

Matthew slowly walked over towards them and took a seat.

"Eh, whatever… We'll still like, kick your butts!"

Feliks sat across from them with Toris sitting at his right.

"We shouldn't get too worked up… It is only a game," Toris informed.

Arthur chuckled humorlessly and settled to his left.

"Don't waste your breath. What's a game without competitiveness?"

Toris looked on hopelessly, mirroring Kiku's own expression.

Sometime later…

The lights were dimmed as Feliks popped the movie into the DVD player. After much discussion and several games of Charade, they settled onto a horror movie. It kind of got on Arthur's nerves; mainly because he was very certain that Alfred would be screaming his head off during and after the movie. Kiku had taken the liberty to clear the table off and out of habit, put things back in their place.

"You guys~ like, you better take a seat. I'm starting the movie," directed Feliks.

Everyone piled onto the couch. Well, almost everyone. Kiku returned to the living room and then sat down without regard. Wait…something wasn't right. Instead of meeting the plush cushions, his back rested on a broad chest and he sat upon someone's lap. He immediately rose to his feet and spun around. He spotted Matthew and his cheeks bloomed red with embarrassment.

"S-sorry!"

Matthew felt his own face heat up.

"U-uh, no harm done," he assured.

The others looked on curiously.

"Is something wrong?" asked Toris with concern.

The two quickly shook their heads.

"No!" they chorused.

Feliks felt his lips twist into a smirk, but he kept his mouth shut. They all turned back towards the movie. Kiku took a seat next to Matthew, still feeling embarrassed. How awkward…

Once the beginning credits rolled along though, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the little… incident. Most were busy rolling their eyes as 'the hero' gripped a pillow and jumped almost every few seconds.

"I told you," Arthur mumbled.

Feliks just shook his head and continued watching the movie. Since he had already seen the movie, it didn't faze him as much. Toris flinched and clutched onto Feliks' shirt unconsciously. Kiku watched the movie blankly. It was a clichéd movie, one that barely made him blink in surprise. Matthew stared at Kiku incredulously.

"You're not scared?" he whispered.

Kiku glanced at Matthew and shook his head.

"Hardly," he mumbled.

This was definitely a person that others would have a hard time scaring. At least, that's what crossed Matthew's mind. It wasn't really relevant though.

"Oh."

It was silent again. No more interruptions followed throughout the rest of the movie. The ending credits soon rolled and a jittery Alfred requested a comedy.

The sky outside was dark, faint twinkles reflected from the stars above.

"Fine… like, if it'll make ya' feel better," said Feliks with a shrug.

Arthur couldn't help but yawn. Feliks left for a moment to get some blankets for the others and Toris gazed curiously at Arthur.

"Tired?"

Arthur nodded.

"It's already a quarter to twelve," he explained.

Alfred shook her head, obviously very confused.

"Dude, what are you saying? Can't you say that in English?"

Arthur muttered some obscenities and glared at Alfred.

"I am. But if you want me to put it in Idiot terms, I will. I meant its well past eleven," he snapped.

Alfred seemed to get the point and laughed slightly.

"Oh… why didn't you just say so?"

Arthur growled.

"I did, you twat."

Feliks walked back toward the others with a stack of blankets and looked fed up.

"Hey! Like, take a chill pill."

They quieted some and Kiku was grateful. A person could only take so much. Everyone settled in after receiving a blanket. Feliks pressed play and the following movie started. Matthew couldn't help but yawn faintly. He was getting pretty drowsy too. He rested an arm on the armrest, his eyes drooping slightly as he watched the movie. He cupped his face in his hand. A chuckle escaped the other's lips.

Toris settled his head onto one of the couch pillows and Feliks lounged on the recliner, getting comfortable. Alfred sat on the floor laughing softly. The TV light reflected onto his glasses, giving it a dark blue hue. Arthur sat near the edge of the couch and gazed on placidly.

Kiku felt his brain begin to shut down, aching for sleep. He fluttered his eyes a bit, attempting to stay awake. He sighed softly and his eyes closed, his body becoming limp.

Without realization, everyone succumbed to sleep halfway through the movie…

/0/0/

Everything was basked in darkness. The only light came from the television, the menu section replaying itself for a while before turning off automatically. Alfred was sprawled on the floor, snoring softly. Arthur had his head resting on the armrest, his legs drawn close to his body. Feliks had a smile on his face as he slept with his body facing the ceiling, stretched out. Toris had his back facing the television and front facing the couch. He turned a bit in his sleep. Matthew had somehow managed to sleep sitting up, his feet resting on a footrest. His arm was starting to give out, and he bumped his head on the armrest.

He woke up, a little startled and felt some pressure on his shoulder. He adjusted his glasses and turned to his left; what he witnessed made him flush. Kiku had his legs tucked underneath him and his head rested upon Matthew's shoulder. The blanket had slipped off Kiku's lap and rested on the ground. Kiku shivered slightly and Matthew contemplated whether he should move or not. Slowly, he grabbed his own blanket and draped it over him. He couldn't help blushing even more as he gawked at Kiku's sleeping face.

"_He has pretty long eyelashes…"_ thought Matthew.

His gazed traveled to Kiku's petal colored lips. Tentatively, Matthew twisted slightly and cupped Kiku's face. He brought his thumb just a few centimeters away from Kiku's lips. He gulped and felt his face heat up even more. He brushed his thumb across his lips and started closing the gap between the two.

In the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing was wrong. On the other hand, he really didn't want to pass up the chance. Not when he had harbored feelings for the petite Asian for some time now. Though Kiku probably didn't remember, Matthew would never forget the time he had helped him out.

Matthew was in the library, trying to find some books to do research for his psychology class. It seemed his classmates had the same idea, because the shelves were practically bare. When he had attempted to ask the Librarian, she seemed to pay him no mind. It was like he was invisible or something. He was rather dejected, but determined to scour the entire library. As he rifled through a few books, there was a tap on his shoulder. He figured the person was trying to get through or something.

"Oh, sorry," he said apologetically.

He turned and looked down, where he saw a feminine figure with a book in hand. Silky black hair and curious coffee colored eyes stared on kindly. Matthew flushed lightly.

"_Cute…"_ he thought.

The student smiled softly.

"I take it you're doing research as well? The books practically flew off the shelves, ne? Ano… I already finished a portion of the paper so… here."

Matthew couldn't help but blink in surprise. It was a boy… The feminine boy handed Matthew a book. He took the book and scanned the title. Just the book he was looking for. But… how had he known?

"Ah, thank you," he whispered.

The boy tittered softly.

"It's not a problem. It's just, you looked so gloomy. I figured it had something to do with this," he replied.

Matthew nodded mutely and couldn't help but smile.

"So… you're taking Professor Michael's psychology class too? Um, I'm Matthew by the way."

The youth nodded and turned to the shelf for a moment, making a grab for a book. But it seemed the book was slightly out of reach for the petite Asian. Matthew plucked the book from the shelf and handed it to the boy.

"Ah. Thank you, Matthew. Yes, I have him in the mornings. My name is Kiku," he greeted with a polite smile.

Matthew was surprised. Then…that meant they were in the same class at the same time? Somehow, the little tidbit made his heart leap with joy. There was a soft beep that seemed to come out of nowhere and Kiku pulled out a cell from his pocket. He read the text with slightly furrowed brows. He pocketed the cell phone.

"Forgive me for being so abrupt, but it seems I must take my leave. It was a pleasure meeting you Matthew."

He made his way towards the checkout area and Matthew felt his happy mood drop. Leaving so soon? He hardly had a chance to talk to him.

"Uh, maybe we can get together to compare notes over coffee sometime?" he called out softly.

Kiku turned slightly and nodded.

"That'd be nice."

Matthew watched as Kiku checked out his books and exited the library. They never did go out for coffee… It was mainly because things got a little chaotic with midterms right around the corner.

Matthew's lips melded with Kiku's own. Matthew shut his eyes, savoring Kiku's scent. It was just so…intoxicating.

"Mm…"

Matthew froze, straining his ears. He was able to pick up some rustling. He pulled away from Kiku, his heart hammering erratically. There was a creak as a figure approached him, smirking.

"I saw…"

Matthew's eyes widened.

"E-eh?"

Feliks stood there, snickering softly. Matthew hadn't even noticed when Feliks had woken up. His face reddened and panic was written all over. He stuttered, trying to come up with a good reason on what Feliks had apparently witnessed. Feliks held a hand up to stop his sputtering.

"Like, don't worry. I won't tell… if you promise to be my butler," he drawled.

0/0/0

Kiku woke to the subtle smell of pancakes in the air. Rubbing at his eyes he stretched and looked around. The room seemed unfamiliar, until he remembered he had stayed the night at Feliks' house. Alfred was still on the ground sleeping, drooling a little. Toris, Feliks, Matthew and Arthur were nowhere in sight.

"They must have gotten up already…" said Kiku aloud.

He was surprised that he had slept in. After fixing the blanket he had used the other night, he walked towards the kitchen, where he found a stack of pancakes fresh off the frying pan sitting on a plate. Feliks sat at the table, eating with content. Toris sat a little warily, as he picked at a scone. Kiku sighed as he knew that Arthur's cooking could be a little… hazardous. Arthur sat down beside Toris, looking at him expectantly. Kiku then turned to the stove where he found Matthew making pancakes.

How strange. Wasn't it the host's job to wait on his guests?

"Ah… Good morning," greeted Kiku awkwardly.

The others looked over at him with a smile.

"Morning~; like, have a seat. We were just going to start eating," said Feliks with a grin.

More like already in the middle of eating… He nodded, taking a seat at the table. There was a loud yawn and Kiku glanced back into the living room, where Alfred had finally woken up.

"Mm… I smell pancakes," he said groggily.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"About time he woke up," he mumbled.

Alfred teetered into the kitchen and sat at the table with a happy, yet sleepy smile.

"Hey Mattie~ Are you making your famous pancakes?" Alfred asked.

Feliks smirked a bit.

"That he is. Isn't that like, so sweet?" he gushed.

Toris looked at Feliks with some suspicion. Something was definitely up. Feliks only ever had that look on his face when he was plotting something. The others didn't seem to notice though. He would probably talk to him later about what he was hiding.

0/0/0

Everyone began collecting their things after they had _finally_ worked on and finished their project; which was the whole point of coming over in the first place. Now, Toris didn't have a chance to talk to Feliks one on one, but he figured that he had some dirt on Matthew. It was pretty obvious, seeing as he had been under the same situation once before. It wasn't very pleasant having to be an underling not only to Feliks, but to Ivan as well.

Arthur was the first to leave, saying he had some student council meeting to attend. Following after was Alfred.

"There's this wicked cool game coming out today in stores!" he said happily as he walked out the front door.

A chuckle escaped Kiku's lips.

"He never changes…"

Matthew was silent and he decided it was best to take his leave. However, Feliks quickly stopped him.

"Hold on a sec Matthew," Feliks chirped.

For some reason, Matthew felt a bit of dread.

"Y-yes?"

Toris and Kiku looked on curiously.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to say to Kiku?"

Matthew felt his face heat up. What did he mean by that?

"Uh…"

Kiku approached them.

"Is that so? What is it?" he asked.

A sly grin was plastered on Feliks' lips as he nudged Matthew.

"Don't be shy!" he coaxed.

Toris couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at the scene playing out. He felt sorry for Matthew.

"W-well, I…"

Kiku looked on expectantly.

"3 AM," Feliks whispered into Matthew's ear.

Toris looked on confusion. 3 AM? What did that mean? Some sort of code? Matthew's face reddened even more.

He remembered how he had spilled everything to Feliks. To his surprised, Feliks had stayed quiet and listened to him the entire time. Soon after, Feliks couldn't help but tease the poor guy. He cheered Matthew on to go out and tell Kiku how he felt. Matthew didn't seem to think it was such a good idea since Kiku hardly knew he existed. Feliks continued pushing him, giving him some relationship advice. Matthew resigned to his fate and Feliks had come up with the 'code word' for the incident which coincided with the time at the moment so that he would actually follow through with his plans.

"Would you like to go out for some coffee sometime?" he blurted.

The room was silent for a moment, and a soft chuckle emanated from Kiku's lips. He kind of felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Sure. I'd love to."

A sense of relief flooded Matthew's face and Feliks winked, in a way of saying, 'told you so.' Toris felt a smile tug at his lips. He was starting to get the picture. The two (Kiku and Matthew) discussed when to meet up for coffee and headed for the door.

"Have fun, kids," teased Feliks as he shut the door behind them.

The two felt their cheeks flush as they walked side by side, heading to their respective homes. It was rather peculiar, but it seemed that they lived in the same direction. They were quiet for some time and then Kiku stopped when he reached his home. Matthew was about to take off when he faintly heard Kiku talking.

"Is it possible for dreams to feel so realistic? So strange… last night it felt …almost as if… lips were upon my own."

Kiku's cheeks were a little red at the thought as he brought a hand to his lips. Matthew felt his own face heat up.

"I-is that so?"

Kiku looked over and gasped.

"D-did I just say that aloud?"

Matthew looked on nervously.

"U-uh, well… See you Monday!'

He took off like a madman and Kiku gazed at his retreating back.

"Uh…ok."

His face was burning with embarrassment and he finally reached his house. Matthew breathed a little heavily from the sprint. He couldn't believe it!

"_3 AM, huh?"_

He buried his face in his hands after catching his breath. If Kiku ever found out, he'd never talk to him again. He vowed to keep this a secret for as long as he lived.

Too bad Feliks had other plans.

0/0/0

My final words before I go bury myself under a rock; I'm a pervert. DX


End file.
